Turbulente Versöhnung
by StellaSnape
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles.


_Das ist mein erster Oneshot, aber ich dachte mir, es wäre ein Versuch wert, wobei ich es mir nicht verkneifen konnte, am Schluß einen kleinen Hauch von Romance einzubauen. Wer Kritik oder Lob hat, nur her damit. grins_

**_  
_**

**_Eine turbulente Versöhnung_**

Hermine war wütend. Sie saß auf der Terrakotta farbenen Couch in ihrer Londoner Wohnung, ballte die Fäuste so fest zusammen, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten und mit jeder Minute die verging wuchs ihr Zorn. Warum tat er ihr das an? Warum verletzte er sie so? Ihr Blick war starr auf das Bücherregal an der Wand gerichtet. Seit nun mehr vier Wochen hatte sie ihre Ausbildung als Aurorin beendet, wie zu erwarten als Jahrgangsbeste, doch wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen, wenn man mit dem Mann, den man liebte und seit Jahren „zusammen" war, nicht über gemeinsame Zukunftspläne sprechen konnte? Sicher, sie hatte gewusst was sie zu erwarten hatte, als sie sich auf eine Beziehung mit Severus Snape einließ, aber insgeheim hatte sie die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass er irgendwann gestehen würde sie zu lieben, mit ihr zusammen in einer Wohnung leben wollte und somit nicht immer diese ständige Pendelei zwischen Hogwarts und London von Nöten war, die Zeit und vor allem auch Nerven kostete. Doch sie wartete vergeblich auf ein Zeichen von ihm.

Nachts, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Bett lag, hatte sie es sich immer ausgemalt wie schön es doch wäre, nach ihrer Ausbildung zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, zurück zu ihm und ein friedliches Leben zu führen. Als sie ihr Abschlusszeugnis erhalten hatte, schickte ihr Snape lediglich eine Eule mit einer kurzen Notiz, in dem er ihr gratulierte. Sie war enttäuscht gewesen, hatte sich in ihren Kummer vergraben, Eiscreme gegessen und sich einen Film nach dem anderen angesehen um sich abzulenken, allerdings ohne allzu großen Erfolg. Nach drei Wochen, in denen Snape sich immer noch nicht dazu herabließ bei ihr zu erscheinen, geschweige denn sich zu melden, wurde aus Enttäuschung Wut. Rasende Wut. Ahnte er etwa was sie von ihm erwartete? War das seine Art ihr zu zeigen, das Ganze sei nun beendet, jetzt, da sie nicht mehr gezwungen war in London zu bleiben und es damit ernster wurde? Mit Nähe konnte er nicht sonderlich gut umgehen, das wusste und respektierte Hermine, auch wenn es ihr schwer viel. Sie wollte ihn so wie er war. Mit all seinen Macken, mit all seinen guten Eigenschaften, auch wenn ihr momentan nicht viele einfielen. Sie liebte es seine seidige Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, seine samtig tiefe Stimme zu hören, die kalt und grausam, aber auch sanft und weich sein konnte, ihr Dinge ins Ohr flüsterten, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, aber gleichzeitig ihre Sinne streichelte und anheizte, ohne dass er sie auch nur einmal berührte. Seine Hände, die sanft über ihren Körper strichen, jeden Zentimeter erkundeten, Hitzewellen durch ihren Körper jagten, ihre Nerven zum Vibrieren brachten, bis er sie erlöste. Die endlosen Gespräche am Kamin, die Wortgefechte und ihre gemeinsame Liebe zu der Wissenschaft. Die meisten Menschen hielten Severus Snape für nicht gerade kommunikativ, was nicht zu 100 der Wahrheit entsprach. Mit einem Gesprächspartner, der ihm das Wasser reichen konnte, unterhielt er sich sogar gerne und angeregt.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen strich sich Hermine die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich schwerfällig vom Sofa. Die Ungewissheit, warum er sich nicht meldete, nagte an ihr, doch ihr Stolz verbot es den ersten Schritt zu machen und auf ihn zu zugehen. Warum sollte immer sie diejenige sein, die nach einem Streit, oder einer kleinen Unstimmigkeit einlenkte und nachgab, nur um des lieben Friedens willen?! Aufgebracht schlug sie mit der Faust gegen die Wand, ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. So leicht wollte sie es ihm nicht machen, nicht mit ihr! Nicht umsonst war sie eine Gryffindor, was wohl bedeutete ihren Stolz doch über Bord werfen zu müssen und ihn aufzusuchen.

Mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck schnappte sie sich ihre Reisetasche, stopfte ein paar frische Jeans, Pullover, Unterwäsche und ihre Waschutensilien hinein, warf sich ihre Jacke über, zog die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt in der Winkelgasse. Während sie sich durch die Menschenmassen schob, dachte sie daran, wie traurig es doch war, dass sie nicht einmal eine Haarbürste bei Severus deponieren konnte, die er ihr beim nächsten Treffen mit unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck zurückgab. Wenn sie es genau betrachtete, kam ihr die Bezeichnung „Beziehung" reichlich überzogen vor. Das, was sie mit Severus verband, könnte mal als Langzeitaffäre betrachten und diese Erkenntnis tat ihr weh, saß wie ein giftiger Stachel in ihrem Herzen.

Endlich hatte sie verstanden was sie für ihn war, nichts weiter als ein Zeitvertreib. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich, sie wollte ihm die Meinung ins Gesicht sagen, ihn seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren sehen, wenn sie ihn beleidigte, um ihren eigenen Schmerz zu lindern. Danach würde sie zu Ginny und Harry apparieren, die sich in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte ein neues Zuhause eingerichtet hatten und dort, im Schosse ihrer Freunde, würde sie ihre Wunden lecken und Zukunftspläne schmieden, ohne ihn.

Endlich war sie am Apparierpunkt angekommen, schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf Hogsmead und mit einem Plopp verschwand sie.

Eine Sekunde später nahm sie wieder Gestalt an und vor ihr erstreckte sich die Silhouette von Hogwarts. Ihr Herz klopfte unrhythmisch und sie fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war hierher zu kommen. Aber um zu kneifen war es auch zu spät, sie brauchte Klarheit. Mit entschlossen Schritten ging sie Richtung Schloss, keine Menschenseele begegnete ihr, die Nacht brach herein und senkte sich wie ein dunkler Vorhang auf die Häuserdächer. Die Tore von Hogwarts standen offen und Hermine lief zügig auf das Eingangsportal zu. Die Schüler lagen wohl schon alle in ihren Betten, sie schlüpfte durch den Spalt und lief geradewegs Richtung Kerker.

Da stand sie nun. Die schwere, dunkle Tür wirkte abweisend auf sie. Der Mund wurde ihr trocken, ihre Knie wurden weich, bei dem Gedanken ihn gleich zu sehen. Selbst nach dieser, langen Zeit, wirkte er immer noch so berauschend auf sie, wie am ersten Tag. Zwar kannte sie seine Passwörter, aber sie empfand es als unhöflich reinzuplatzen, wenn er anwesend war. Sie hob die Hand, schluckte hart, atmete tief ein und klopfte laut an die Tür. Nichts. Noch einmal klopfte sie, diesmal bestimmter. Wieder nicht. Er war also nicht da. Wahrscheinlich lief er durch die Gänge, um irgendwelche Schüler bei unerlaubten Dingen zu erwischen, um ihnen gleich postwendend und hocherfreut Punkte abzuziehen. Draußen, in dem kalten Gang auf ihn zu warten, hielt Hermine für zuviel des Guten, also murmelte sie das Passwort, die Tür öffnete sich und zögernd betrat sie seine Privatgemächer. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, daneben lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. So wie es aussah, würde er bald wiederkommen. Sie stellte den Rucksack an der Tür ab, hängte ihre Jacke über einen der zwei Ohrensessel die am Kamin standen und setzte sich ans Feuer. Die Wärme kroch ihr in die Glieder und ihre versteiften Muskeln lockerten sich etwas. Sie zog ihre Beine an und kuschelte sich in den Sessel, währenddessen ihre feine Nase den Geruch nach Zimt wahr nahm und die Sehnsucht nach Snape traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Wie vertraut ihr dieser Geruch doch war. Bevor sie dazu kam in Depressionen zu verfallen, spürte sie einen kleinen, eisigen Lufthauch, der die Rückkehr von Severus ankündigte. Als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fiel, blieb ihr Blick jedoch auf die Flammen gerichtet, die eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatten.

Snape stutze, als er die Tür seiner Gemächer öffnete. Er rechnete nicht mit Besuch und als er den Rucksack und die Jacke sah, fragte er sich, was zum Teufel Hermine unter der Woche von ihm wollen konnte. Mit gemäßigten Schritten ging er um die Sessel herum, setzte sich und überschlug die Beine.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte er ruhig und sah sie aufmerksam an, bemerkte ihre Verschlossenheit und die Wut, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

„Hast du mir nicht etwas zu sagen?", fragte Hermine gefährlich leise, ohne seinen Blick lange erwidern zu können.

Snape hob lediglich seine Augenbraue, schwieg jedoch.

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Zornig sprang sie auf, baute sich vor ihm auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie kannst du nur? Ich ackere mich Jahre ab, um so schnell und so gut wie möglich meine Ausbildung beenden zu können, dann ist es endlich soweit und was machst du? Nichts!! Du kommst weder zu den Feierlichkeiten, noch lässt du dich dazu herab mich zu besuchen. Oh entschuldige, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass du mir meine Eule geschickt hast, die sage und schreibe einen Satz enthielt. Deinen herzlichen Glückwunsch kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken! Und was kam danach? Nichts! Willst du mich loswerden, ist es das was du willst? Warum sagst du es dann nicht einfach, anstatt mich im Unklaren zu lassen?! Willst du mich leiden lassen? Willst du mich quälen oder ist sich der Herr sich zu fein, um mit mir zu sprechen. War ich nichts anderes als ein langwieriges Abenteuer für dich?"

Schwer atmend stoppte Hermine, sah ihn aus aufgerissen Augen an, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, die Angst, vor dem was er sagen würde, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, aber das wollte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen und so hob sie kämpferisch das Kinn.

„Bist du jetzt fertig mit deinem Monolog?", frage Severus, in dessen Gesicht kein Muskel gezuckt hatte, als mit Hermine die Thestrale durchgegangen waren.

„Nein, noch lange nicht. Ich…", weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Severus unterbrach sie.

„Du wirkst leicht hysterisch. Setz dich hin und beruhige dich", schnarrte er und schien leicht amüsiert zu sein. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt machte er sich auch noch lustig über sie.

„Das könnte dir so passen", schrie Hermine, die Furie schlecht hin.

Schwungvoll stand Snape auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte bedrohlich, seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und in seinen Augen funkelte es. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie ohne ein Wort ins Badezimmer.

„Was hast du vor? Lass mich los verdammt noch mal", zischte Hermine, deren Wut den Siedepunkt erreicht hatte.

„Du musst dich erst mal abkühlen, dein Gehirn scheint kurz vor dem Überschnappen zu sein", antwortete Snape, die Stimme bar jeder Emotion.

Hermine wehrte sich, aber es half nichts, er war einfach zu stark. Unnachgiebig drängte er sie ins Badezimmer und sie fragte sich was er wohl mit ihr vorhatte. Im Waschbecken ertränken?

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich los lassen", fauchte Hermine mit wachsender Panik.

Severus ignorierte sie, schob sie Richtung Dusche. Zu Hermines Entsetzten drehte er den Hahn mit kaltem Wasser auf und ohne auf ihre Ausrufe zu achten, hob er sie ohne viel Federlesen hoch und stellte sie voll bekleidet unter den Wasserstrahl.

Das kalte Wasser wirkte in der Tat abkühlend auf Hermine. Wie feine Nadeln stach es auf ihrer Haut, ihre Kleidung klebte an ihr, die Haare hingen ihr wild ins Gesicht. Wie ein Fisch öffnete sie den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete und schloss ihn wieder. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Snape vor ihr, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, mit der Hüfte lehnte er gegen das Waschbecken, betrachte sie unentwegt.

Hermines Lippen zitterten, die Kälte kroch ihr in die Glieder, sie erwiderte seinen Blick, der ihr bis auf die Seele zu gehen schien. Sie hasste es, wenn er sich so betrachtete. Schon stellte sich die ihr bekannte Wirkung ein. Gänsehaut überlief ihren Körper, die nicht von dem kalten Wasser herrührte, ihre Nippel stellten sich auf, wurden hart und zeichneten sich deutlich unter ihren dünnen Pullover ab. Das Blut schoss ihr in den Unterlieb und eine Welle unerfüllter Sehnsucht überschwappte sie.

Auch Severus ließ der Anblick nicht kalt, so wie sie wie eine Rachegöttin in der Dusche stand, das Feuer in ihren Augen brannte und ihre Kleidung wie eine zweite Haut an ihr klebte. Langsam löste er seinen Blick von ihren Augen, blieb an ihren vollen, sinnlichen Lippen hängen, die leicht geöffnet waren, glitt über ihre Schulter und blieb an ihren Brüsten hängen. Begehren durchfloss ihn und es war stärker als sein Ärger über ihren Auftritt.

Er stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab, durchschritt das Badezimmer und stellte sich, zu Hermines Überraschung, unter das kalte Wasser. Mit seinem Körper drängte er sie an die gekachelte Wand, und bevor Hermine fragen konnte, ob er alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, fing er ihren Mund zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Seine Lippen endlich wieder auf ihren zu fühlen, seine Zunge, die Einlass begehrte und auch bekam, seine Hände, die zärtlich ihren Nacken umfassten, wie er mit den Daumen ihre sensible Haut am Haaransatz streichelte und damit einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch ihren Körper jagen ließ, war einfach zu viel für und sie schnurrte wie eine Katze. In seinen Händen war sie wie Wachs. Ihre Arme umschlangen ihn, sie presste sich an ihn und Severus rieb mit leicht neckenden Bewegungen sein Becken an ihres. Auch er war erregt und sie wollte nur noch eines, ihn spüren, ihn küssen, ihn zum Wahnsinn treiben. Aber Snape war nun einmal Snape, übernahm gerne selbst die Führung, was seiner dominanten Art entsprach. Ihre Zungen neckten sich, forderten sich zu einem heißen Spiel heraus, stupsten einander an, umkreisten sich und konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Alles war vergessen. Das kalte Wasser, der Streit, der die Hormone anscheinend noch mehr angestachelt hatte. Snape griff zu den Wasserhähnen und regulierte die Temperatur, ein angenehmer warmer Wasserstrahl prasselte nun auf sie herab und seine Händen fuhren unter ihren Pullover, streichelten mit federleichten Berührungen ihren Bauch, arbeiteten sich langsam nach oben, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Hermine lechzte danach seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten zu spüren, doch diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Langsam hob er den Saum des Pullovers an, schob ihn nach oben, zog ihn ihr über den Kopf. Achtlos warf er ihn beiseite, leckte kurz über ihre Lippen, während seine Hände über ihre Schultern strichen, seine Fingerspitzen über ihr Schlüsselbein und über ihr Dekolletee fuhren und jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut streichelten und liebkosten.

Gott, warum hatte er nur so eine Wirkung auf sie? Hermine stand in Flammen, sie schob ihre Hände in seine seidig schwarzen Haare, streichelte und kraulte ihm seinen Nacken, was Snape einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ein leichtes, tiefes Grollen entlockte. Noch immer ließ er ihre Brüste aus, begab sich auf Talfahrt und öffnete mit quälender Langsamkeit ihren Hosenknopf. Langsam schob er die Jeans und den Slip über die Hüften, küsste ihren Hals, biss sanft hinein, leckte über die Stelle, an der ihr Puls hart pochte und ging in die Knie. Hermine schnappte nach Luft und lehnte sich an die Kacheln, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Auch wenn das hier das letzte Mal sein sollte, sie würde es genießen. Er verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Bauch, umkreiste mit der Zunge ihren Bauchnabel, schob die Jeans immer weiter hinab und seine Lippen berührten jedes enthüllte Fleckchen Haut, bis ihr die Hose um die Knöchel hing und Hermine nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Mit verklärten Augen schob Hermine ihre Hände unter seine Robe, streifte sie von seinen Schultern, riss ohne Umstände die Knöpfe seine Gehrockes auf und als sie endlich mit ihren Fingern seine Haut berühren konnte, war das wie ein Vorgeschmack des Himmels. Die Welt könnte um sie herum untergehen, nichts davon hätte sie mitbekommen. Sie küsste seine Schulter, saugte sich an seinem Hals fest und ließ ihm dieselbe Behandlung zu Teil werden, die er bei ihr angewandt hatte. Ihre Hand strich kurz über seinen Schoß, bevor sie ihm die Boxershorts abstreifte. Er war aufs Äußerste erregt, aber Hermine wollte jede Sekunde des Liebesspiels auskosten, sog seinen nackten Anblick in sich auf. Das Blut rauschte wie wild in ihren Ohren, die pure Lust verlieh ihr ein Gefühl wunderschöner Schwäche. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Oberkörper, ihre Zunge zeichnete kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust und sie konnte fühlen, wie er ohne Schwierigkeiten ihren BH öffnete und ihn ihr langsam abstreifte. Der raue und nasse Stoff rieb kurz über ihre Brustwarzen, was Hermine ein Stöhnen entlockte. Severus zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran, leckte ihr erneut mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Schließlich presste er sie an die Wand, küsste sie quälend langsam, und erforschte ihren Mund, während sich ihre Körper begehrlich aneinander rieben. Sinnlich leckte er über ihr Schlüsselbein, hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Mit der rechten Hand umfasste er eine, knetete und massierte sie zärtlich, aber zupackend zugleich. Mit den Daumen strich er leicht über die Spitze und seine Lippen umschlossen die andere Brustwarze, saugten leicht an ihr, bis sie ihren Rücken durchbog, seinen Kopf fester an sich drückte und leise stöhnte. Severus verstand sofort, er wusste was sie mochte. Sie in ihrer Leidenschaft zu sehen steigerte seine Lust, sein Verlangen sie zu besitzen. Vorsichtig biss er in ihre Brustwarze, entlockte ihr so ein Keuchen und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über ihren Nippel. Jetzt nahm er die andere Brustwarze in den Mund, leckte und saugte an ihr, ohne dabei die andere Brust zu vernachlässigen, die er mit der Hand umschlossen hatte. Mit seinen Fingern zwirbelte er leicht ihren Nippel, zupfte sanft an ihnen. Das Blut pochte in seinen und auch in Hermines Adern. Er küsste ihren Bauch und streichelte ihre Hüften. Sanft strich er mit den Händen ihre Schenkel entlang, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die seidig weichen Innenseiten. Ihr Lustzentrum ließ er natürlich aus, knabberte mit den Zähnen an ihren Hüftknochen und Hermines Kopf rollte unkontrolliert nach rechts und nach links. Wie bei einer süßen Folter näherte er sich langsam ihrem Lustzentrum, strich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Falten und spürte ihre Hitze. Er fand die Klitoris und fuhr leicht wie eine Feder über sie. „Mehr", wimmerte Hermine, die das erwartungsvolle Pochen in ihr nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Severus tat ihr den Gefallen, neckte mit seinen geschickten Fingern ihren Eingang, tippte dagegen, ohne dabei in sie einzudringen. Er ließ seine Finger immer wieder durch ihre Falten gleiten, fand wieder zu ihrer Klitoris, stimulierte sie mit kreisenden, sanften Bewegungen, spürte wie sie unter seinen Berührungen pochte und anschwoll. Hermine schnappte nach Luft und krallte sich an ihm fest, als sie spürte wie er mit der Zunge über ihre Lustperle strich, sie neckte, leicht an ihr saugte. Gleichzeitig versenkte er einen Finger in ihr, streichelte ihre Wände von innen und ließ seinen Finger hinein und hinaus gleiten.

Das Wasser dampfte, beschlug den Spiegel und die Fließen, lief in Rinnsalen die Kacheln hinab und der Dampf hüllte die Liebenden vollständig ein, wabberten wie Nebel um sie herum. Wie von selbst begann Hermine mit dem Becken zu kreisen, fühlte die Spannung in sich steigen.

„Soll ich aufhören", fragte Snape mit rauer Stimme, küsste wieder ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste und saugte an ihren Nippeln. Als er schließlich wieder bei ihren Lippen war, erstickte er ihr Stöhnen mit seinem Mund.

„Ich will dich", flüsterte Hermine zwischen zwei Küssen und fuhr gierig mit den Händen über seinen Körper. Sie nahm seinen steifen Penis in die Hand, streichelte ihn, fuhr mit der Hand auf und ab, während sie an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte und langsam ein Bein an seinem hoch schob.

Er packte ihr Bein, legte es sich um seine Hüfte und schob ihre Hand beiseite. Verlangend presste er sich an sie und drang mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in sie ein. Hermine schrie auf und ihr Laut hallte im Badezimmer wieder. Wie gerne sie ihn liebte und auch er begehrte sie immer wieder. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, drang wieder in sie ein, spürte wie Hermine ihm entgegenkam, ihn so versuchte tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Sie machte ein Hohlkreuz und er konnte nicht widerstehen. Fordernd knetete er ihre Brüste, wollte ihr mehr Lust bereiten, und so drückte er die Nippel zwischen seine Finger. Er ließ die Hand nach unten gleiten und rieb den Punkt, wo er mit ihr verbunden war.

Immer und immer wieder stieß er hart in sie, ihre beiden Rhythmen vollkommen aufeinander eingestimmt, nahm sie in Besitz, drückte ihr seinen Stempel auf. Unermüdlich näherten sie sich dem Gipfel und als sie endlich den Höhepunkt erreichten, zitterten Hermines Beine und ihr Körper war Schweiß überströmt. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. Auch Snape atmete schwer, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und streichelte sanft ihren Oberschenkel.

„Wann ziehst du ein?", fragte er mit angerauter Stimme, drehte das Wasser zu und hüllte sie in einen Bademantel.

_Reviews?? lach _


End file.
